


Noche de guardia

by MissTryHard



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: A Tali no se la puede dejar sola, F/F, Heartbreak, hopelessly in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTryHard/pseuds/MissTryHard
Summary: Taliran está haciendo guardia en una noche extremadamente tranquila. Tan tranquila, que no puede dejar de pensar en lo que siente...





	Noche de guardia

Taliran se sentó sobre la capa de colores que había extendido en la hierba y miró alrededor. Algo le decía que iba a ser una guardia aburrida, con sus amigas dormidas a su espalda y los grillos por única compañía.  
Trató de distraerse un poco mirando las estrellas, incluso dio una vuelta por los alrededores en busca de peligro, pero una hora después ya no sabía qué hacer para distraerse.  
Y necesitaba distraerse.  
Si no se distraía, empezaría a pensar, y si pensaba, pensaría en ella, y si pensaba en ella, se pondría triste.  
Y ya tenía bastantes problemas como para encima añadir un corazón roto a la lista.  
Con un suspiro, arrancó unas pocas briznas de hierba.  
¿Habría flores por allí? Lyrial sabía hacer unas coronas muy bonitas, tal vez podía intentar trenzar algunas flores, seguro que eso la mantenía entretenida hasta la hora del cambio.  
¿Coronas de flores? ¡En qué estaba pensando! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con una corona de flores?  
“Podrías regalársela. Le sientan muy bien.”  
¿Podía, por una vez, callarse la voz de su cabeza? Normalmente se dejaba guiar (¿liar?) por ella, pero esa noche no podía arriesgarse a escucharla.  
Porque, ¿y si le hacía caso?  
Por supuesto que le gustaría hacerlo.  
Fantaseó con escenas dulces donde salía de su personaje, retiraba esa fachada de chica dura, se acercaba a Seren y, sin miedo, le entregaba una corona de flores y le declaraba su amor. Y Seren, por supuesto, le decía que sí y se la ponía, y se besaban y se tomaban de las manos y todo estaba bien. Y no había pasados, ni discusiones serias, ni nada más que paseos bajo las estrellas, música y aventuras. Solo sonrisas y caricias y esas escenas de los poemas donde todos eran felices y cursis.  
Ja, ja, ja. Ojalá fuera tan valiente. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como dejarse llevar, como se dejaba llevar en todo lo demás.  
Suspiró y miró de reojo a Vistra, que respiraba apaciblemente en su saco, soñando con cazar monstruos gigantes y llenarse de barro y gloria, o algo así.  
A veces le gustaría poder odiarla, pero le era imposible, por mucho que fuera la rival inalcanzable que le había tocado en el amor… antes era su compañera. Su amiga, incluso, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.  
No, ni ella ni nadie tenían la culpa de que las cosas fueran así. Si Seren no la correspondía (y no lo hacía, ni lo haría jamás), tenía que aceptarlo.  
¿Verdad?  
Era tan sencillo en la teoría… ¿por qué no podía ser igual en la práctica? ¿Por qué no podía renunciar a sus sentimientos y ya? ¿Por qué no bastaba con desearlo para dejar de pensar en escenas de novela romántica y en su voz?  
Con la cola, atrapó su mochila y se la puso en el regazo. Sacó un poco de queso (del queso bueno, del que le recordaba a casa) y cortó dos pedazos, que se comió con parsimonia, sabiendo que, en realidad, no la animarían.  
¿Cuánto quedaba de guardia?  
Ah, qué más daba ya. Probablemente aquella sería una de esas noches en las que no podría dormir. Bien podría hacer media hora más, si total…  
Se dio la vuelta y miró a Seren. Parecía un poco más agitada que el resto, pero su sueño siempre era inquieto. Ya le pidió a Lyrial algunas hierbas con efectos tranquilizantes para la genasi, pero ninguna infusión había hecho efecto.  
Bueno, a veces ni siquiera el sueño podía detener el torrente de pensamientos que la vigilia podía ocultar, Tali era muy consciente de ello.  
Y pensar que había susurrado su nombre en sueños hacía apenas una semana… todavía no podía creer que la hubiera oído.  
Molesta y avergonzada, se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer sobre la capa.  
Por suerte, su grupo no se olía nada, pero… no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultar todo aquello.  
“Podrías decírselo.”  
Sí, bueno, también podía echar a correr y no volver a verlas hasta dejar de sentirse vulnerable, pero no lo haría. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.  
No, no, las cosas estaban bien así. Sus sentimientos se calmarían y podría fijarse en otra persona que sí la correspondiera y… y todo eso que soñaba, toda esa vida llena de diversión y de presente, se haría realidad junto a ella.  
Solo tenía que tener algo de paciencia y... y… y… renunciar a Seren de una vez por todas. Joder.  
—¿Tali? ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Vistra la miró, probablemente por primera vez en la vida, desde arriba—. Oye ¿estás…? ¿estás bien?  
Tali se incorporó como un rayo. Con la voz ronca, hizo como que no tenía un nudo en la garganta y contestó:  
—Perfectamente. Iba a despertarte ahora mismo para el relevo.  
Vistra asintió, sin palabras.  
No sabía qué decir. Nunca había visto a Tali… así.  
Esos ojos brillantes, la cola caída, la voz a punto de romperse… era casi como si tuviera sentimientos.  
Y, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle o preguntarle nada más, se echó en su saco de dormir junto a Seren y le deseó una buena guardia.  
Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Tali no tardó ni veinte minutos en dormirse del todo.  
Tal vez era porque en sus sueños sí que podía bailar con quien quisiera sin sentirse mal, tal vez su corazón necesitaba ese rayo de esperanza que Tali se negaba una y otra vez.  
En cualquier caso, cuando la despertó, Vistra no pudo evitar notar que había extendido la mano hasta posarla encima de la de Seren. Últimamente lo hacía mucho.  
No podía evitar preguntarse, qué pasaría con ellas cuando ella volviera a casa.  
Le dolía un poco pensarlo, pero les deseaba lo mejor.  
Ojalá fuera más valiente que Vistra y dijera que sí. Ojalá pudiera prometerle todo lo que Seren necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Estoy orgullosa de esto? No.  
¿Se merecen tanta tristeza mis niñas? No.  
¿Está lo suficientemente bien escrito para que compense? No.  
¿Me caracterizo yo por escribir bien? Tampoco.
> 
> Yo solo quería escribir sobre Tali y Seren y ha salido así de triste. Pero qué le voy a hacer.


End file.
